


Coffee and Pizza

by sleeplesswerewolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesswerewolf/pseuds/sleeplesswerewolf
Summary: Clint knew that the guy without a left arm did not need the only left-handed desk in the classroom. Clint is determined to ask him to move.





	Coffee and Pizza

Clint was going to kill him. He was going to take a pen out of his backpack and throw it so hard and so accurate that it would hit him right in his jugular. He swears he is. But he’s Clint and he’s a fucking wimp so he walks up to the guy and carefully says, “Excuse me.”  
Said guy looks up, a ‘who-dares-disturb-me’ glare on his face that is so strong Clint has to force himself not to take a step back.   
“I, uh, I couldn’t help but notice that you are sitting in the only left-handed desk in here.” Clint could feel the eyes of the other students on his face as he spoke. No one spoke to Barnes. No one. Okay so like this super cool blonde guy named Steve does but only him. No one else. And okay so maybe Steve’s super cool but also kinda a rich douchebag boyfriend Tony Stark. But then no one else. Well, okay so Nat does but she’s also super scary too so... The point is, no one speaks to him and Clint just did.  
Barnes raises his eyebrow as if to say ‘so what?’  
Clint inhales and sets his eyes. “Listen, buddy, I am left-handed. Actually, I am pretty sure I am the only left-handed person in this classroom. And I know you aren’t left handed because, I don’t know if you noticed or not, but you don’t have a left hand.”  
Staring into Barnes’ surprised but also about to commit murder face, Clint realizes what he said. “Shit. Okay, that was insensitive. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t have coffee this morning.”  
Barnes stood up and for a moment Clint though he was going to die. Then the most surprising thing happened. Barnes’ lips tilted slightly in amusement as he shook his head. He lifted his stuff up and moved to the right-handed desk right next to him. Clint froze. Barnes made a small gesture and spoke softly in his rough voice, “Go ahead.”  
Clint mentally shook himself and slid into the seat. “Thank you,” he breathed out.  
Barnes offered a microscopic smile. “You’re welcome. Sorry about that. I honestly just threw myself into whichever I landed. Pretty sure once I worked up the strength to take notes I would have regretted it.”  
Clint shook his head, “Yeah, sorry about that comment earlier. I wasn’t thinking. I’m pretty useless without my dose of caffeine in the morning.”  
Barnes let out a breathy chuckle. “No, it’s fine. Kind of refreshing, almost shit myself when you mentioned it, most people don’t.” Barnes paused for a moment as if considering before reaching down to grab the takeout coffee cup next to his bag. “Here,” he handed it out to Clint.  
“What?”   
“Obviously you need it more than I do. The caffeine barely does anything to me anyway. It has a little milk in it but that’s it. Have it.” Barnes insisted and placed it in Clint’s hand.  
“Wow, uh, okay thanks man.” Clint took a sip. “Fuck, thanks so much dude.”  
“No problem.” Barnes’ cleared his throat. “So you’re a Physics major?”  
Clint nodded as he took another drink. “Yeah, yeah. I specialize in movement of the human body. Pretty cool. You?”  
“Nah, this is meeting one of my requirements. I’m actually a History major.”  
Clint’s eyes widened. “Wow, that is so cool. Like any period specifically or…”  
Barnes’ nodded, “Yeah, uh World War 2.”  
“Nazis, all right.”  
Barnes chuckled. He paused for a moment before blurting out, “Hey are you going to lunch after this?”  
Clint nodded sort of confused.  
“Well, Steve and Tony and I usually hit the pizza place downtown on Fridays so do you maybe want to come? I, uh, Steve’s weird and tries to be my therapist and insists that I talk to new people and stuff, so yeah.”  
CLint’s eyes widened even more. “Uh, yeah, yeah totally. Is it all right if Nat comes? We usually eat together.”  
“Natasha? Yeah sure.”  
“Yeah all right sounds like fun.”  
Before their conversation could continue the professor finally walked in looking like he wanted to hang himself right then and there.  
Clint paid almost no attention to the class so it turned out he didn’t really need to worry about the left-handed desk. He sent a quick text to Nat:  
How do you feel about pizza at Sarah’s?  
Her response was almost immediate.  
I don’t care. As long as I eat. Why? That where we are going?”  
Would you believe me if I told you James Barnes invited me to go with him and Steve and Tony?  
Not really. Why are you inviting me? Sounds like a double date.  
Nat! No! No  
At least  
I don’t think so  
I mean is he even gay?  
James is in fact bisexual. I’ll come mainly just to watch you make a full of yourself.  
Thanks Nat. Always such a good friend.  
I know.  
Clint rolled his eyes but put his phone away. He glanced over at Barnes. He really was good looking. Sharp jawline, piercing grey eyes, slightly long, soft looking dark hair. And Clint was 90 percent sure the guy had abs to lick for days. Shit.   
Clint let out a suffering sigh and prayed that the class was over soon. 

What felt like three years later, but was actually only 40 minutes, Clint stumbled up from his seat and almost tripped over his bag. Barnes calmly collected his own stuff while shooting Clint and amused look.  
“I usually walk down and meet them. Is that okay?”  
Clint nodded. “Yeah of course that’s fine.” A thought entered his brain, “Hey, like how busy does it get?”  
Barnes thought for a moment, “Not too busy. Most people just order take out. Why? Crowds an issue?”  
Clint shrugged. “Sorta. Not really the people but like,” he gestured to his hearing aids, “sometimes if it is too loud I have a hard time.”   
Barnes seemed to think on it a moment before shaking his head, “I think you’ll be fine. It usually isn’t too bad. If it is though, we can always go somewhere else.”  
Clint shrugged again. “Okay.”  
They walked out of the building. “Should we wait for Natasha to walk down with us?”  
Clint snorted. “Nah, let her go by herself. She'd just be a hassle the entire time.”  
Barnes shot him an incredulous look. “You can say that about her?”  
Clint laughed, almost forgetting how terrified of Nat people are. “She’s been my best friend for years so let’s hope so.”  
“Damn she like terrifies me sometimes.” Barnes shook his head.  
Clint stopped on the sidewalk. “Dude.”  
“What?”  
“Do you even know the rumors that surround you?”  
Bucky chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah. Yeah. I mean, I didn’t lose my arm while being an assassin in Mother Russia. I also don’t eat puppies. I love dogs. I’m also not some brainwashed supersoldier or whatever.”  
“Oh, I love dogs! I have a dog! His name is Lucky and he is adorable. He has one eye and loves pizza.” Clint pulled out his phone and showed Bucky a picture.   
Bucky’s face melted. “Oh god, he is fucking adorable.”  
They continued talking as they walked to the pizza place. Him and Nat immediately clicked with Tony and Steve and soon the Friday pizza tradition included them too.


End file.
